1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a game apparatus, in general, and to such an apparatus which requires dexterity and skill in order to achieve a satisfactory score, in particular. Even more particularly, the apparatus includes a target area and objects which can be thrown or projected at the target area.
2. Prior Art
There are many types of games or toys which are known in the art which are used to develop hand-to-eye coordination. Many of these games are used to healthy competition in terms of relaxation and/or recreation. Some games have developed to a competitive level wherein competition is held to determine rankings or championships relative to the sport associated with the game and its associated apparatus. Some of these types of games include darts, quoits, horseshoes or the like. Each of the named sports has a specific requirement for the participants. For example, in the game of darts, a pointed projectile and a target board are utilized. In the game of quoits, ring-shaped devices, particularly of a braided cord or the like, are tossed at, and hopefully, on a peg which may be driven into the ground or affixed to a support base for indoor usage. In the case of horseshoes, horseshoe shaped elements of rubber, steel or the like are tossed at and, hopefully, on a peg which is driven into the ground. In the case of horseshoes, a pit of sand or soft earth is usually provided around the peg.
It is well known that each of these sports or games can be conducted indoors or outdoors. It is also well known that various kinds of competitions can be engaged in relative to these games. The competition can, often, become quite keen and may include prizes, wagers or the like.
There are many other kinds of games which are known in the art and which require a similar kind of dexterity. However, for purposes of this discussion, most of these types of games are not considered pertinent or necessary to describe in this discussion. Suffice it to say that numerous type of games or apparatus are in use and are, from time to time, developed. The game apparatus of this application is one of the more recent innovations in this area.